everytime we touch
by treehilluver23
Summary: Drabbles featuring Damon and Bonnie that don't tie together.
1. Ginger, Tattoo, and Hurt

**Title; **From Bride, To Groom

**Fandom; **Vampire Diaries {TV}

**Pairing/Character(s);** Damon/Bonnie

**Rating; **T

**Word Count; **227

**Spoilers;** NONE-AU

**Summary;** Damon and Bonnie Prompt Table: Prompt # 8: Tattoo

"I have a surprise for you," Bonnie purred from her spot in the bathroom doorway. She stood there in a small pink negligee, golden brown skin shining against the color. She sashayed over to the bed, crawling towards the man resting against the head board.

Damon reached out, pulling her into his lap, a smirk planted across his lips. "Is it a wedding present?"

She nodded, kissing his neck softly. She moved from his lap, laying back against the foot of the bed, propped up on her elbows. She pushed the negligee to the side, slipping the matching panties down just a bit. In bold black cursive letters was 'Damon.' He growled low in his throat, fangs baring appreciatively.

She bit her bottom lip, fighting a smile. "Do you like it?"

His lips were on her within seconds. He slithered down her body, running his hand over the letters of his name. he ran the tip of his fang along the lines, earning a soft moan from his bride. "Who did this for you?"

She smiled at the jealous tone of his voice. "My Cousin Brittney is a tattoo artist. She did it for me."

"This is the reason for that whole sex-ban until our wedding night?" he asked, kissing the letters. She moaned, thanking her cousin for coming up with the whole idea to began with.

* * *

**Title;** Attacked

**Fandom;** Vampire Diaries {TV}

**Pairing/Character(s);** Damon/Bonnie

**Rating; **T

**Word Count;** 256

**Spoilers; **NONE-AU

**Summary;** Damon and Bonnie Prompt Table: Prompt # 10: Hurt

Bonnie let out a high-pitched scream, as the vampire's sharp fangs sunk into the veins of her neck. She could hear Elena screaming her name. Her body fell to the ground limply, consciousness starting to fade.

"Bonnie!" Elena screamed, crouching down in front of her fallen friend. She drug Bonnie into her car, driving as fast as she could towards the Salvatore Manor. Stefan was pulling Bonnie from the car within seconds, sensing Elena's distress. He fought through the sensation of her blood, focusing on the task at hand.

"Damon, help!" Stefan was screaming.

The eldest Salvatore was by the young witch's side within seconds, carrying her towards the kitchen table. He crouched beside her fangs baring angrily. "What the hell happened?"

"I-I don't know," Elena said frantically, tears falling, "We were at a party and then she was attacked."

Damon shifted Bonnie's head, baring her neck. He sniffed, taking in the blood dripping from her open neck. A vampire attacked her. He wanted to find that person and rip its throat out. He brought his wrist up to his own mouth biting down, blood oozing from the wound. He placed it to Bonnie's mouth, forcing her to take in his blood. She began to suck at the open wound unconsciously, until slowly she faded into reality.

Bonnie coughed around the blood, green eyes opening. The wound healed quickly, blood flow stopping completely. "Are you okay?"

She nodded at him, a small smile gracing her lips. He stroked her hair softly, their eyes connecting. "Thank you."

* * *

**Title;** Soft Ginger Cookies

**Fandom;** Vampire Diaries {TV)

**Pairing/Character(s);** Damon/Bonnie

**Rating; **T

**Word Count; **330

**Spoilers; **NONE

**Summary;** Drabble prompt at {**prompterr** }: Prompt # 127: Ginger

"Hi, Bonnie," Damon greeted with a grin. He sauntered over towards the small table filled with bake goods which Bonnie was sitting behind.

"Go away, Damon." She rolled her big green eyes, scoffing at the sight of him. When he didn't leave, she glanced up at him, disgusted. "You either buy something or leave?"

The cheerleaders of Mystic Falls High was sponsoring a carnival to raise money, and Bonnie unfortunately was assigned to the bake sale table. She'd spent three hours baking all night for the event. Needless to say, she was tired, aggravated, and didn't have time for the eldest Salvatore and his smart-ass comments.

He smirked, scanning the table filled with cookies, cakes, pies, and danishes. He picked up a Ziploc bag filled with soft brown cookies. "How much?"

Her eyes narrowed, before smiling sweetly. "For you, a special discount of a hundred dollars."

He grinned, opening the bag, and biting into one of the cookies. For mortal food, it wasn't bad. "Now you have to pay for those."

"They taste like hell anyway," he scoffed, tossing the bag back on the table. He threw a hundred dollar bill into the jar beside the food.

She stood, hands planter on her hips. "I'll have you know, I spent a good amount of time baking those, and everyone really loved the ginger cookies you think smell like hell."

"If you haven't realized, Little Witch, the people of Mystic Falls are total idiots," he shot back.

Bonnie placed a hand on her hip, brow raised. "Well, I'll have you know, Vampire, that you are a founder of this great town."

He bit into another ginger cookie, throwing it back on the table with distain. "Yeah, but it was so much more cooler back then. Now the town has just gone to hell."

"You go to hell," she sassed, snatching the bag of cookies from his hand.

"Only if I get to take you with me," he grinned, blue eyes shining.


	2. Stuck With You

**Title; **Stuck With You

**Summary; **There is a storm and Damon and Bonnie are stuck in the Salvatore Boarding house

**A/N; **Written for the Bamon drabble party at livejournal

* * *

"The roads are blocked off because of the rain," Elena's voice explained through the receiver of the cellphone, "Stefan and I are just going to go to my house."

"Elena, no, what about me?" Bonnie groaned into the phone, peeking over at the vampire standing next to the fireplace, drink in hand. The last thing she wanted was to spend the hours alone with him in a room.

She heard her best friend sigh. "I know you don't want to be there with Damon, but what else are you going to do? You can't drive in this weather."

She hated when Elena was right. There was no way she could drive in this rainstorm. There had been a hurricane watch since the beginning of the week. With her luck, she'd end up thrown somewhere in a ditch by the fierce wind.

"You're right," she admitted slowly. Gazing back towards Damon, she rolled her eyes when he smiled widely. He was totally listening to their conversation. Stupid vampire hearing! She turned facing him, their eyes locking. "I guess I'll stay with the dead guy. But if he tries anything, I'm burning his penis off."

"Ouch," Damon piped in, finishing off the rest of his drink.

"Play nice, Bon," Elena laughed, although she really didn't care what her best friend did to Damon. "I'll be there as soon as the rain clears up."

"You better. I'll talk to you later," Bonnie said into the phone, snapping it shut. She moved further into the living room, sitting down on the couch. To Damon, she said, "I meant what I said."

He chuckled, leaning back against the side of the fireplace. "One can only hope."

"Look, I don't like you. You're the reason Grams is dead and you tried to kill me," she reminded him, her voice hard with anger. "We aren't going to braid each other's hair and sing campfire songs."

"No Kumbyhah?" he asked in faux hurt, placing a hand over his heart. "I was so looking forward to that."

"I hate you," she snapped, folding her arms across the front of her shirt.

He puckered his lips, kissing the air in her direction. "I love you, too, Little Witch."

"Don't call me that, Vampire."

It was a lame comeback, but she really didn't care. If her powers were strong enough, then she would have somehow lifted the storm herself just to avoid this train wreck she was currently in. but if she really thought about it, this situation could have been much worst. At least there was a flat screen television and cable. A little TV could mask the fact that she was in his presence. Just as she reached for the remote, the power cut off, darkening the entire house.

_This sucked!_

"_feu,"_ she said, causing all the candles in the Salvatore house to become aflame. She picked up one of the candles atop the table in the foyer, moving back towards the living room.

"Nice trick," Damon commented, waving his hand towards the lit candles in the room.

Bonnie leaned against the frame of the entryway, feeling her stomach growl softly. She hadn't eaten since earlier that morning, and even then she only had a bowl of cereal.

"Did your stomach just growl?" he smirked. She wanted to slap him.

She ducked her head, feeling the heat rise up her face, and it wasn't from the heated candle. Sure she was human, and humans needed food, but this was still totally embarrassing. "Yeah. I missed lunch…and dinner."

He grinned, moving past her. "Come with me. There should be something in the kitchen."

Bonnie followed him into the kitchen, hopping onto the island in the middle on the room. She sat the candle down. In front of her, Damon was rummaging through the cabinets, pulling out different bags of food and canned goods. He turned, tossing her a bag of pretzels.

She popped open the bag, throwing some of the salty chips in her mouth. "I thought vampire's only ate blood. What's with the pretzels?"

Damon carried the rest of the things he'd retrieved, placing them beside her. "We have to keep up appearances, ya know."

She nodded in understanding, eating another pretzel. "Thank you…for all of this."

He waved his hand dismissively. "It was nothing."

"I still hate you," she said, popping open a box of cherry flavored pop tarts.

"I know," he smirked, watching her chew softly, "and I'm still sorry for trying to kill you and for what happened to your grandmother."

"I know," she admitted, breaking a piece of the pop tart. "It's just really easy to hate you."


	3. First Kiss

**Title; **First Kiss

**A/N; **Written for the Bamon drabble party at livejournal

* * *

"You ever wonder what it would be like to kiss a vampire?" Damon asked from across the room. He and Bonnie were sitting in the sunroom of the Salvatore Boarding House at night, candles all around them.

Bonnie laughed, running the top of her finger across the open flame of the candle. She was becoming immune to it's power. "I have kissed a vampire before."

He cocked his eyebrow questioningly. What she serious? he didn't know why but a strange sense of jealous overcame his body. "When?"

She placed the candle down on the small table, gazing over at him, before picking up an abandoned magazine. "You remember that guy. The one that kidnapped Elena and me."

"You kissed that asshole?" he practically growled through clenched teeth. Why in the hell was he getting so damn worked up? He was an internal stud for crying out loud.

She nodded, flipping the page. "How else do you think he was able to kidnap me? I met him at The Grille and we went on a date."

"Where the two of you…" Fuck! He couldn't even say the word again. The thought of her lips on that douche made him want to punch something.

"Kissed," she filled in the blank with a smile. She turned the page, gazing up at him with a raised brow. "Are you jealous or something?"

He scoffed, propping his feet up. "Fuck no. I just didn't want that dude giving the rest of us undead a bad name."

"Oh, he didn't give you guys a bad name." Bonnie was laughing to herself on the inside. In reality, the vampire she'd kissed had bad breath and his mouth tasted like copper. She couldn't tell Damon that though. It was too much fun messing with him. "In face, he made me want to do it again."

He grinned, leaning forward. "Really?' She nodded with a sly smile. He gestured suggestively to himself. "I'm a vampire."

"I know," she said, placing the magazine down. She stood, walking over to him, and sitting on the footrest. Slowly, she leaned forward, placing her lips to his. It was soft, and not that big of a deal, and it was over before it even began. But it was much way better than the first time she'd kissed a vampire.


	4. Feathers

**Prompt:** Ripping up a pillow to float feathers, takes on a whole new meaning when it's in Damons bed.

**Rating:** R/with a slight NC-17

**A/N:** Written for the Bamon Drabble Part at Livejournal

* * *

The soft white feathers floated through the air, as Bonnie controlled them with her mind. She was sitting in the middle of the huge bed, perfecting the first magical act she'd ever really learned. She watched in amazement as the fluttering feathers floated around the room, dotting the still air. It was so much better than the time she'd done it at Elena's house.

"Whoa," came in the familiar form of her boyfriend. He smiled, blue eyes shining, as he stared around at all the fluttering little feathers. "What the hell are you doing?"

She smiled over at him, still moving the cotton with her mind. "I'm practicing."

His brow raised, as he moved towards the bed, trying to dodge the floating items. "Does it have to be in my room? I had a long day and I need some sleep."

Releasing the feathers from her hold, she watched as they fell to the surfaces below, coating every inch of his room. "You want to sleep now?"

He nodded, removing his shirt and jeans. He flopped down on the bed, hundreds of feathers, floating up from the bed, only to drop back down over places of his body. Bonnie smiled down at him, gripping the feathers with her mind again. The feathers floated through the air, hovering over Damon's bared chest and legs. Softly, the feathers ghosted over his skin, massaging his aching muscles, relieving most of the tension.

Bonnie grinned when his eyes closed. She maneuvered over to his body, straddling his thighs. Raising a hand over the opening of his boxers, she floated feathers over his hardening member. The moan she received from Damon was enough to get her blood boiling. She loved teasing him. It was so fun.

In an instant, his boxers were removed, springing free his very hard cock. Bonnie licked her lips, willing a single feather to coat across the head, before moving up-and-down the shaft. She added another feather to the equation, running it over the head of his penis while the other worked the shaft. Pre-cum sprung from the head of his dick, and she used it to wet the feathers, running four over him. Damon moaned. He needed more. This slow shit just wasn't working for him.

Bonnie added more feathers to the occasion, running them over his cock. "Fuck, Bonnie!"

She smiled, letting go of the feathers. His eyes popped open. Damon's blue eyes had turned dark with lust. She moved off of him, standing at the foot of his bed. Bonnie grabbed the feathers again, running them over every inch of his body. Just as he was about to come, she released the feathers, causing them all to drop the floor.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Damon shouted. Pissed off. He was horny as hell and searching for a release.

"I told you I was practicing," Bonnie smiled seductively, slipping off the halter dress she was wearing. She crocked her finger, motioning for him to join her. "Shower time."

He hopped up from the bed, running into the bathroom. She was going to finish what the hell she started.


	5. Three's Company

**Prompt: **Thanksgiving

**Rated: **K+

**A/N:** Written for the Bamon Drabble Party at livejournal

* * *

"Okay, baby, you ready to put in the eggs?" Bonnie Salvatore asked her three year old daughter. The little girl wiggled her body excitingly, head nodding enthusiastically. She smiled when her mommy picked her up, setting her on the counter next to the large white bowl. "Crack the egg on the side of the bowl, Ry."

Ryden smiled, holding the white egg in her hand, and cracking it on the side of the bowl, before dumping the content inside into the bowl. "I did it, Mommy!"

Bonnie clapped. "Yes you did, Sweetie! We have to finish all of this before your daddy gets home."

It was there third year as a family, but the first time they'd hosted the Thanksgiving for all of their relatives. Bonnie had been up all night cooking to feed their large family. Ryden had woken up early that morning to help her mommy finish cooking the desserts. The little girl was awaiting being able to lick the batter from the spoon.

"Daddy's home!" a familiar male voice called from the foyer of the house. Both girls perked up at the sound of the voice. Damon Salvatore entered the kitchen to find both his girls. A grin spread over his face.

"Daddy. Daddy." Ryden exclaimed hopping down from the counter and into her daddy's awaiting arms. "Mommy and I are making cake. I got to put the egg inside."

Damon hoisted his little girl on his hip with a smile. His daughter's blue-green eyes shined bright with excitement. "You did? I hope there are no egg shells inside the batter."

He tickled the little girls tummy. Her infectious laugh floating around the room. "I didn't, daddy, I promise."

He placed her back on the counter, before moving over to his wife, wrapping his hands around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck, smelling the sweet blood in her veins. "Hi, Baby."

She smiled, before kissing his cheek. She turned back to the bowl, stirring what was inside. "We're almost done with the last cake. Everyone should be here soon."

He groaned, hiding his face in her neck. "Why did we agree to do this? Stefan and Elena's kids are so lame."

Bonnie laughed. "They're hybrid's just like Ry."

"Yeah, but our daughter is bad ass. She's half-vampire-half-witch." Damon smiled over at his little girl. She was so much more awesome than his brother's kids.

"You are a mess," Bonnie laughed, breaking free from his hold. She moved over to the sink, washing her hands clean of cake batter. "Taste the batter, Ry, it's all done."

Ryden clapped, sticking her finger inside the batter. "It's good. Taste it, Daddy."

Damon dipped his finger in the batter. It tasted horrendous, but he wasn't about to tell his baby girl that. Instead he smiled, and nodded his approval. The smile that graced Ryden's face was adorable. Spending Thanksgiving with his girl's was the best he could ever ask for.


	6. Queen Bonnie

**Prompt:** Damon saves little-Bonnie from danger

**Rated: **K+

**A/N:** Written for the Bamon Drabble Party at livejournal

* * *

"I'm Queen Bonnie, here me roar!" seven year old Bonnie Bennett shouted from the top of a large rock. She placed a hand on her hip, thrusting the long branch in her right hand up in the air.

"Bonnie, get down from there. You're going to get hurt," Elena Gilbert, her best friend, shouted from below. "Your grandma said we're not allowed to play by the rocks and water."

"Oh, pipe down, Elena," the sassy little girl called out, hopping down from the rock. She landed on the ground with a loud thud. "You got'sa be more adventurous."

The little brown haired girl stomped her little foot. "This is dangerous."

Bonnie grabbed her friend's hand, pulling her closer towards the bank of the small river. She jumped onto the rocks, using them to cross the river. She turned around on the middle rock, staring back at her best friend. "Aren't you coming?"

"No! I told you this was wrong!" Elena shouted, sitting down on the ground. "I'll be here we you get back."

Bonnie rolled her big green eyes. "You suck, Lena."

She continued jumping onto the rocks. Just as she was about to jump onto the other side of the river, her foot slipped, causing her to fall into the water.

"Bonnie!" Elena shouted, hopping up from the ground. She watched in horror as her friend sunk to the bottom of the river, her tiny arms failing over the top of the water. The little girl didn't know what to do. Her best friend was drowning, and there was nothing she could do. Hurriedly she began screaming for help, hoping that Bonnie's grandmother would hear her screams. She ran towards the end of the woods, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Inside the water, little Bonnie struggled to reach the top, kicking her legs, as the water washed over her body. Water entered her mouth, causing her to choke and cough violently. Just as the blackness started to overcome her body, two pairs of arms scoped her from the water. She felt the wet grass behind her body, as water began leaving her lungs.

Her eyes opened softly, revealing a blue-eyed man. He was hovering over her, soaked with water. "Who are you?"

The blue-eyed man smiled. "I'm a friend."

She was about to ask him more when the voice of her Grams interrupted. "See ya in ten years, Bonnie."

He was gone in the blink of an eye.


	7. Forbidden Affair

**Prompt:** Bonnie and Damon, inside the Mystic Grill bathroom

**Rated:** NC-17

**A/N:** Written for the bamon drabble party

* * *

"We have got to stop doing this," Bonnie declared weakly, weaving her finger though his hair, as he roughly pressed her into the wall of restaurants bathroom.

"Yeah, you're right," Damon agreed, pushing the hem of the dress further up her legs, revealing the soft lace of her panties. He kept his mouth on her neck, sucking and biting at the soft golden-brown skin.

Bonnie moaned in appreciation, and he smirked softly against the nape of her neck. Grabbing a hold of both her legs, he lifted her, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist, their heat connecting in a delicious friction.

The top of Bonnie's halter dress, falling down, hard diamond nipples in full views. His mouth latched onto the small knob in the center of her breast, sucking it roughly between his hungry teeth, massaging the other with his hand. She moaned, trying to keep it quiet as she could, not wanting one of the staff members to find them. She arched her back from the wall, offering him more of her succulent bosom. He focused his attention on the other breast doing the same, as she howled his name into the empty woman's bathroom.

They pulled roughly at each other's clothes, mouths now connected, tongues fighting for ascendancy. Damon's pants and boxers met the floor, his erection happy to be freed. Pulling her panties aside, he enter her in one quick thrust, pounding harder like she'd ordered him to. Bonnie's mouth formed the usual 'o' shape, gripping his shoulders, her lower half moving with Damon's in a mind blowing thrust.

"Harder!" she ordered, and Damon began to pump his cock further into her, if that was possible. He was so deep and didn't think he could go any further. He pulled her away from the wall, setting her down on top of a sink. He thrust hard into her pussy, grunting and moaning all the while.

She grabbed the edge of the sink, arching further into him, meeting his hips thrust from thrust. The feeling of his rock hard cock being shoved deep into her pussy made her even wetter. Her wetness coated his dick, making it that more easier to slide in and out of her.

"Damon, oh, god, more." He grabbed her hips, shoving into her swollen cunt over and over again. Her feminine muscles clamped down on his dick, sending the both of them over the edge into the heaven they always shared. They stayed connected for a while, before untangling their bodies and straightening their clothes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a passionate and erotic kiss. "Fuck that was hot."

She smiled up at him, running her finger over the spot on his neck where her lipstick had gotten left behind. "I still hate you."

He slapped her ass hard, as she excited the bathroom. "And you're still married to my brother."


	8. Such a Girl

**Prompt**: Damon and Bonnie play football

**Rated: **K+

**A/N:** Written for the Bamon Drabble Party at livejournal

* * *

"You throw like a girl," Damon complained, watching the football as it fell three feet away from where he was standing.

Bonnie huffed, placing both hand on her hip. "I am a girl."

He shrugged, scoffing a little. "Doesn't mean you have to play like one."

She flips him them bird, before telepathically moving the ball. She put all her power into it, as she sent the ball flying in his direction. The ball collided with his chest, pushing him back just a little. She cocks an eyebrow at him, smiling triumphantly.

"That man enough for you?" she asked teasingly.

"Ha ha," he deadpanned. He stepped back, throwing the ball towards in her direction. Bonnie ducked, squealing when the ball went right over her head. "You're supposed to catch it."

She stands up, wiping some of the grass from her jeans. "Like hell. You put all your power into that one."

He rolls his eyes. "If that were true, it would have made it father than the goal line."

She turns, looking at the ball five feet away from where she was standing. "That's not what it looked like to me."

Damon chuckles, running to get the ball, standing back in front of her in less than a second. "You are such a girl."


	9. Now and Then

**Prompt:** Bonnie finally gives Damon the dance he asked for back at the 50s dance.

**Rated:** K+

**A/N:** Written for the Bamon Drabble Party at livejournal

* * *

She was standing near a table with Caroline laughing, just like all those years ago. She threw her head back, dark hair cascading down her back. He was standing far off in a distance, watching her just like that time she was in high school at some lame 50's dance. She looked even more beautiful than she did that night, eyes twinkling with happiness. He walked towards her, just like he did back then. The only difference was he could feel everyone in the room's eyes on him.

"Hi, Bonnie." She turned to face him, the scene just like that night years before. He held his hand out to her with a smile. "Wanna dance?"

She stared him up and down, only this time her face didn't twist with disgust. Her white teeth shined in a gorgeous smile. She took his hand. "Of course."

He pulled her onto the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist. He spun her around the dance floor as the hundreds of attendance watched, witnessing the first dance of Damon and Bonnie Salvatore. He'd never thought in a million years that the first time he danced with Bonnie would be at their wedding.


	10. All I Care About

**Prompt:** Bonnie has to do a tough spell that could kill her but Damon is being selfish with Bonnie and wants her to run away with him instead.

**Rated:** PG – 13

* * *

The room is so thick with tension, Bonnie's not even sure how they're all breathing. She is sitting at the head of the table with Gram's spell book in front of her. Elena and Stefan are seated to her right with Caroline and Alaric across from them. Damon is at the other end of the table, scowling down at the little witch. Everyone, even Elena, agrees with Stefan that this spell should be done if they wanted to defeat the pack of wolves that decided to cause havoc on the people of Mystic Falls. However, Damon hasn't said a word. The eldest vampire simply stared at Bonnie, not a hint of emotion detected in his eyes. It worried her slightly, because it's never a good thing when Damon Salvatore is silent.

Bonnie closes the book carefully, just as Stefan starts to speak, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nods. "I know it's risky, but it's the only way. I'll be fine."

Stefan gives her a look, before nodding. He turns to the rest of the group. "Elena and I will set everything up tonight upstairs in the library. Caroline and Ric are on duty."

The other nodded their approval. Bonnie looked at the younger Salvatore. "What do you want me to do?"

Stefan smiled warmly, placing his hand atop her own, "You just get some rest, Bon." He looked around the table, his eyes landing on his brother. They stare at one another, blue locked with brown, in silent conversation. Before anyone can even open their mouth, Damon is gone in a flash.

She debates whether or not to go after him. She and Damon have been on a much better path than the one they were on before. Damon says that they're friends that like to kiss regularly and lay in bed together every night. Elena says they are in a relationship. Caroline says that they're just 'benefit buddies' and Stefan thinks it's a terrible idea. Bonnie just knows that despite what they are, the thought of giving himself to one woman again scares the vampire.

Everyone is off during their jobs, when Bonnie finally decides to head off to bed. She climbs the stair case slowly, although she knows he can hear her footsteps. When she's just outside the door, Bonnie takes in a deep breath, before pushing the door open. She spots him sitting in the corner of the room near the window in the large wooden chair, a glass of scotch between his palm. The side of the room he's on is completely dark, and Bonnie tries not to laugh at how Godfather-ish he looks.

"I don't want you to do the spell," is all he says.

"Damon," Bonnie sighs, because she knew this was coming. He doesn't understand the importance of doing this spell. When she first brought up the idea, he nearly ripped her head off. He was being selfish.

He's in front of her before she can even blink. "The spell could kill you, Bonnie; I don't think you seem to realize that."

She looks up into his eyes that have turned a darker shade. "I have to do this, Damon; you have to understand that this spell could save everyone."

He growls, launching the glass in his hand at the wall, which causes her to flinch slightly. He grabs her face in his hands roughly. "I don't give a fuck about everyone. I give a fuck about you."

Tears spring to her eyes at his words, although he's half telling the truth. All though he'd hate to admit it, Damon cares about all the people that are involved. "That's not true. You care about Stefan, Elena, and Caroline, and Ric, and even Jeremy."

He shakes his head furiously, before he presses his mouth to hers. The kiss is rough and hard with not a hint of sweetness. The taste she that is in her mouth is pure need. He needs her and it makes her heart flutter at the thought. She feels her back pressed against the wooden door, as his hands leave her face to roam over her body. His hands feel amazing, and when he pulls away she lets out a whimper.

"Leave with me," he pants against her neck, while his hand cups the back of her thigh, "We can leave right now. You don't have to do the spell."

It takes her a while to realize what he'd just said. She pushes away from him, although it pains her to do so. She walks over and stands next to the bed. "Damon, we can't do that."

He pushes her back onto the bed with a growl, as his fangs descend. "Yes we can, even if I have to drag you away from this place myself."

She looks up at him, and places both hands on his cheeks. She runs her hand along one of his fangs, her way of telling him they had to go. "Damon, I'll be fine."

"You don't know that, witch," he insist, face buried between her breast, as he rubs his hand up and down her thigh. "The spell is too powerful and you could die."

She lifts his head, so he's looking at her. "Are you saying I'm weak?"

He nods, before laying his head back down. "Even with my blood, you're still just a tiny little witch that nearly died when you tried to find Elena that year."

Bonnie laughs. "I also set you on fire and helped kill Katherine last year," she reminds him with a smirk. He simply snorts in response. She rubs his back soothingly, kissing his unruly black hair. He switches their position so that he's cradled between her thighs with his face buried between the crook of her neck.

"I don't wanna loose my judgy little witch," he admits.

She smiles, kisses his ear, before whispering, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours."


End file.
